Slow Dance
by CarbonRKO
Summary: Blake is the rookie diva backstage witha massive crush on a viper in the locker room. How will the stress of the life of a wrester affect him and her? Will they ever be more than friends? OC/Randy Orton
1. First encounters

She was so tense it wasn't even funny. Should it really be this scary just to be headed backstage for the first time? She wasn't wrestling; she wasn't even going onscreen tonight. She was literally just walking around backstage to get a feel for it.

"I'm scared." she told Matt (Evan Bourne).

He smiled his usual dorky, cute smile as he pulled the big SUV into the parking lot of the arena. "You have nothing to be scared of. You will be with me all night, and when I'm in the ring…"

"You'll be with me." Jack finished for him.

Of all the people she had to fall into a friendship with it had to be two of the most adorable, cute, and loved(for Evan/Matt) and hated(for Jack)superstars in the WWE. This meant she got to hear massive cheers, and boos, every time they went anywhere.

She gave them both a grimace. "Yeah, still scared."

Matt put the car into park and looked sympathetically at her. "Get out of the car. You'll be fine." He said opening the door and getting out.

Jack shrugged. "He's right you know. We're not going to let anything happen to you. You're the future; both of us would get our asses handed to us if we did. Besides Matty and I are kinda fond of you." He told her smiling his signature all American-American smile.

"I heard that. Don't call me Matty." Matt said opening the back of the SUV.

She rolled her eyes, but never had she been known as a chicken and she wasn't about to start being one now. Tonight was the beginning of the rest of her life. If she screwed up her deal with WWE now then she would have absolutely no future in wrestling. No pressure. She had met several of the rosters, but it was the ones she was yet to meet that terrified her.

Matt opened her door. "Get out of the car." He said smiling holding it open for her.

She groaned, reached down and grabbed her bag, and jumped down out of the car. There were screaming fans, which Matt waved to and Jack simply smiled at, and she was sure were now wondering what a minor Indy wrestler was doing riding up with two main roster guys. The boys escorted her up the stairs and into the back entrance, away from the screaming fans that were causing her to become even more hysterical.

It was a hallway, nothing special at all beyond the back door. Well that cleared a lot of her fears. Her and her friends had stood mere years earlier on the other side of the yellow caution tape yelling for their favorites to come take a picture or sign an autograph. They had always wondered if the backstage area was just a congregation of superstars talking and laughing.

"So if you will just follow us to the locker rooms. We got a special one, now you will be hanging with some of the other wrestlers." She gaped at him as he spoke. "And that's why I didn't tell you that because I knew you wouldn't like the idea. Don't worry it's no big deal, they are all cool. I or Jack will be with you at all times." Matt said quickly so she wouldn't ask too many questions. He had to be vague. She would hate both of them if she found out who she would actually be sharing said locker room with during the show.

She pursed her lips at Matt trying to stay calm. Ultimately she had to trust his and Jacks better judgment they knew who she could and couldn't stomach, and they knew who she could be in a room with for long periods of time and who she would go fan girl on. "I hate you. Show me where I'm going." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around her leading her down the hall. Everyone looked at her weirdly; she was after all a new acquisition backstage. Very few people, mainly the higher ups, were told she was even coming in. The only reason Matt and Jack knew she was coming in was because she had requested them for security detail. Actually she had requested Teddy for security detail, but apparently he had been needed early for some backstage segments.

"You two had better be taking care of my girl." Came a southern drawl from behind them.

That was the first thing she had heard all day that actually calmed her down. She turned and ran to Teddy, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Teddy they say I have to share a locker room with people. I don't like people." She pouted up at him.

Ted laughed. She was so timid. The funniest part to him was that she was only timid around people she was going to be spending time with, the audience, scared her none in the least. "But I'm one of those people you are going to be hanging with in that locker room. You saying you don't want to spend time with me?" he pouted back.

She snorted. They had all planned this, she saw it now. "You're all in on it aren't you. This is your way of getting me to meet new people. Ya'll suck." She said moving away from Ted to cross her arms.

Ted laughed. "You'll survive."

She glanced at him. He was completely in his ring gear, tights, boots, pads, and a legacy shirt. "Backstage promo?" She asked Ted.

He glanced down at himself. "Legacy stuff. Your boy is going to be kinda homicidal tonight onscreen. Even beat me up for good measure. So be prepared, I know how much you like him evil." He said smiling at her.

All of them knew exactly what Ted meant when he said her boy. She had been watching wrestling for years, and her favorite was none other than the viper, Randy Orton. She had met him a couple of times, and each time she had gotten better with it. The first she had literally stopped breathing, nearly passed out, almost forgot her name, and honestly couldn't remember speaking, but apparently she had. The second, she remembered better, she breathed, remembered her name that was until he smiled at her for having on an airbrushed RKO shirt. The third, he remembered her, which flattered her, and she actually had spent ten minutes or so talking to him about his career, life, and his daughter.

"That explains why you're still my fan." Jack said happily.

Matt smiled. "I'm special. I'm her face." He replied referring to the fact that he was the only face (good guy) she really cheered for.

She rolled her eyes at them attempting to figure out why she cheered for who she did. They would never understand, she didn't even understand why she cheered for who she did. "Locker room please." She interrupted their brainstorming party gesturing down the hall.

"Oh, right." Jack said getting his train of thought back on track.

Ted threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked. "You nervous?" he asked her sweetly.

She half smiled up at him. "Not as nervous as I was. You calmed me down some. Not that these two aren't great, but you're like my bestie." She replied.

"Aw…" Teddy replied charmingly.

"So this is it." Jack said stopping at a door and opening it for them all to enter. "I got to go change into my ring attire, Ted you got her covered?" he asked referring to her.

"Yeah, Matt go ahead and get your stuff done too, I got this." Ted replied.

She now understood why some others would be sharing with them. It was a big room with couches and a TV. She guessed she wasn't the only one who wanted to watch the show as it happened. Both Matt and Jack left the room, and her and Ted pilled down on one of the couches to talk for a while while they were gone.

"Have you run into him yet?" he asked kicking back on the couch.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'm happy to say. I'll freak out Ted, you know that. I don't exactly think coherently around him." She replied.

He laughed. "But you want to see him." He said making an obvious observation. He knew the girl well at this point. Since she had started being trained at FCW he had been following her progress. He had met her a couple of times at shows and at the airport, she was sweet, and he could see her passion since day one. Since day one she had made it obvious who her number one was as a fan, and that was Randy, which didn't bother him, he was her friend, Randy was her infatuation. At least he hoped. Randy was coming off of his divorce, and he was nervous about looking again. She was his type.

She gave him a droll stare. "You know I do. But I'm a nervous wreck as it is, seeing him would only make it worse." She replied calmly.

He smiled. "But it would get it over with. Admit it, he is the one person you are most worried about seeing."

She gave him a duh look. "Admitted. But I don't want to have to meet Hunter or Shawn or any of them yet either, but yeah mostly Randy."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ted yelled back.

"Hey man, you busy?"

Her mouth fell ajar as she starred at the man in the doorway. His 6'4"stature took up the entirety of the doorway. Short cropped brown hair. Sleeved massive, tree branch sized arms. The second best pair of thighs she had ever seen in the business led to a pair of skimpy tights. But one of the most strikingly beautiful faces sat atop a pair of broad shoulders. His gorgeous blue eyes locked with hers as he starred into the room, and her heart skipped a beat as he licked his lips cocking her head to the side in questioning position. "Randy." She whispered breathlessly.

"I've met you before." He said questioningly at the girl. She was a fan, he was sure of that. He remembered her, it was something about her. She was incredibly cute, and even as she gaped at him in a fan girl way, she oozed a feminine power. She was approximately 5'8" he would guess, a good height to complement him. Muscular and nowhere near only skin and bones, she had meat on her bones, something he liked in a woman. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes that looked at him terrified.

"Randy this is Blake. She's going to be coming in as a diva soon." Ted said interrupting the two's stare down. He needed to get Blake back down to earth and Randy away from question mode. The more Randy talked to her, he knew, the more Randy would like, and the more Blake would freak out.

"You're a fan, I remember meeting you a couple of times. Maybe we'll be in a storyline together or something." Randy replied nodding.

She nodded as calmly as she could muster. She hoped it looked convincing, but it didn't feel convincing. "I guess we'll see." She replied her voice barely shaking.

"So do you mind if I sit in here and talk to Ted for a while? I mean it's nothing important, if you two are busy…"Randy asked her sweetly.

Ted closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair; this was not going the way they had planned. Randy was not supposed to be bored for another half hour.

She took a deep breath. Let's get it over quickly she thought to herself. "Sure. He's just being my company until the show starts. I have no idea about anything back here." She replied. This time she sounded much surer of herself when she spoke.

He smiled slightly. She was nervous and he was pretty sure it was his fault. That oddly flattered him. He glanced over at Ted, who simply shrugged at him and gestured to the couch before putting his head back in his hand and shaking his head at the same time. He might be able to have fun with this though. After all, she was extremely cute. "So," he sat down on the couch beside Blake. "How long have you been into wrestling Blake?" he asked her.

She had to keep her composure. "I've been into it for about eight years. Give or take a little." She replied a little breathless by his presence.

"Really? And if I remember correctly, didn't you say once, that I'm your favorite?" he asked looking sideways at her.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're my favorite. I'm a big Legacy mark. But honestly I guess you can say I'm mostly into heels."

He grinned broadly. "Really? Is that true Teddy?" he asked looking over at his best friend.

Teddy glanced up at Randy, who was obviously enjoying this game. He was going to cause her to go crazy before she even got to debut. "Is this what you came to talk to me about?" he asked Randy sarcastically in reply to his question.

Randy smirked, not originally, but hey if the shoe fit. He was single again, he was allowed to flirt. After all, this girl obviously had a thing for him, and he could so use that to his advantage. He could bet right now that if he flirted obviously, or gave her a compliment, then she would blush. "No but what do you expect me to do? Sit here and ignore a beautiful girl?" he replied glancing back over at Billie.

Her cheeks flamed and she tried to hide her smile and blush. He was going to give her a heart attack before she ever got to debut. Lord help her if indeed her storyline included him.

He smirked. Now that was a beautiful sight. He loved watching her blush at his compliment. If he got that reaction every time he gave her a compliment he would do it all day. "So Blake, where are you from?"

She took a deep breath to keep from stuttering, she was doing good so far. "Originally from Texas, but I live in Florida now."

He nodded. "So you are technically a southern girl? Got a cute little drawl and everything I assume."

"Oh God." Teddy mumbled under his breath. Just what he had been afraid of. Randy was turning on all of his charm. He just wanted Randy to come into the locker room, chill, and watch the show; let her get over his presence before dealing with his personality. He should have known that the playboy in Randy would be harder to control than that. Why her? All he had to do was get her alone and he would have her at his mercy.

"I guess you could say that. I grew up on a farm, and yeah I have a really bad drawl." She said drawling and blushing at the same time.

Randy laughed. "It's cute! I like it." Like was an understatement, that southern drawl did wonders for him. This was weird. Normally he liked preppy northern women, why did this one dunk his mind into the gutter? For some odd reason he was already imagining what his name would sound like being moaned in that drawl. Damn that was new, he had never been immediately attracted to any woman, even his ex-wife, and this one was already making him think about sex.

"Most guys do." Teddy mumbled.

This time Randy heard him. "Why is that?" he asked Teddy finally taking some pressure off of Billie.

Teddy shrugged. "No idea. Guess it does for men what the southern drawl from a man does for a woman. Who knows?"

"Guess it's one of those universally asked questions that we will never fully understand the answer to." Blake added.

Randy nodded but was oddly entranced as Blake picked up her legs and tucked them under her. She had big but still somehow feminine feet and strong muscular calves that he could see even through her jeans. Now he just wished he could figure out how to get her to stand up so he could see what else she had going for her in those jeans.

"Speaking of universally asked questions, you mind if I ask you one? What do women really want?" Randy asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know what all women want; I can only speak for myself. I want a sweet bad boy with a cocky cover up and a really genuine heart. That's not too much to ask for is it?" she asked laughing slightly.

The guys shared a look of question. One that said seriously, it's that easy? After all somehow they were both fresh out of their divorces, Teddy remarried, and that described them both pretty much to a tee.

"But if we're talking traits, I'm a fan of tall, dark, and handsome with blue eyes and dimples. Tattoos are a plus too." She laughed looking at her feet.

Randy felt his cock twitch. She so just described him as her perfect man, tattoos and all. Should that really make him horny? Well it did. Just great, more sex. He wasn't going to be able to spend too much time near her. He looked down at his own feet, a small smile tugging at his lips. She was definitely going to be fun.

Ted rolled his eyes. Now who was playing who here? They were both massive flirts, and two flirts with crushes on each other never ended well. His two best friends? Why on earth had he decided to do this? "Okay you two, the show is fixing to start. Matt is in the opening contest." He said grabbing the remote and taking both Randy and Billie's mind off of each other.

Blake smiled and turned to look at the screen as the tail end of some show came on the screen.

"Matt? As in Evan Bourne, Matt Korklan Matt?" Randy questioned intrigued.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked happily.

Randy shook his head slightly. "I thought you were into heels?" he asked smirking.

"I am, mostly. But I've been his fan since Wrestling Society X, and he was a heel then. Otherwise it is heels; you, Ted, Jack, Archer, Ziggler, so on and so forth." She answered absently already not realizing she was indeed talking to Randy Orton.

Randy was intrigued by this girl completely. She did things to him he didn't even begin to understand, and had already established she had odd taste in men. Odd meaning she obviously had taste for men like him, and that alone meant one of two things. One, she was crazy and enjoyed bad boys and all of their bad ways. Or two, she saw something in him that others had failed to even look for for so long he forgot he had it as well.

Teddy hated to have to abandon Billie in the locker room, but Matt and Jack were taking good care of her, and honestly the best thing for all of them was for him to go ahead and get Randy out of there. They were not supposed to become buddy buddy. They were supposed to be a little uncomfortable around each other at least for the first few weeks. Then it steadily goes away, and the two of them be okay in each others presence. Or Blake in Randy's presence. Instead all Randy could talk about while they walked to the gorilla position was Blake.

"Ok dude, seriously. Rules. Don't pressure her, she is not a sex toy, and she is not a one night stand. Be nice, don't give her nice Randy and then throw it in her face later. Don't cart your other ho's around her and try not to offend her." Teddy began giving Randy the lecture. "Oh, and don't say fuck." He finished remembering the one word that would get Randy anything he wanted from her. That was the one word that truly drove her crazy. Not the word in general just the word coming out of Randy's mouth.

"Fuck? Why can't I say fuck around her? Is it like her pet peeve or something, 'cause you know it's like my favorite word." Randy asked matter-of-factly.

Teddy smiled slightly. "Something like that. Seriously man, be good with this one. And I don't mean the Randy Orton version of good. I mean seriously, be good."

Randy smirked then drew an x over his chest. "Angel." He told Teddy referring to himself. And for the most part he meant it. Then again it was yet to be determined how much of an angel she was, that would be the true defining moment of how "good" he was.


	2. Slow Ride

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites please keep it coming. This is just kind of a transitional chapter that will be closely followed by Chapter 3. Again Thank you!**

He rubbed his temple as he headed back to the next generation locker room to shower and change, he needed a break. No one needed to know exactly how much of one, but one none the less. His shoulders were messing up, something that was never good for him, and he needed to make sure his ex-wife hadn't taken anything that didn't belong to her. He didn't really want anyone, other than the ones close to him, to know how messy his divorce had been, how bad Sam had really treated him and his things.

He bumped into someone, nearly knocking them off of their feet. He reached out and caught them before they hit the ground, pulling them back to their feet. He smiled down at her. "Sorry Blake. Off in my own little world I guess." He said looking down at the startled and starring girl in his arms.

She about passed out on the spot. Why of all the people she could run into, why did it have to be Randy? Because fate was a bitch and fates way of playing with her was named sweaty Randy holding her. "It's ok Randy; I wasn't watching where I was going. Honestly, I'm lost. It's like catacombs back here." She told him in as steady of a voice as she could muster. Hopefully, if he noticed it shaking, then he would chalk it up to her being startled by him bumping into her.

He nodded a small smile on his face, "Not a bad analogy. If you are willing to wait while I take a quick shower I'll take you back to the locker room to meet up with your guys or, I can drive you back to the hotel you're staying at, whichever." He told her sweetly.

"I don't want you to have to go to that much trouble Randy, I mean I'll just wait and go meet up with Teddy or Matt or whatever." She nodded reassuringly, even though she was less than reassured about sitting in Randy's locker room while he was getting a shower.

He nodded. "It's no trouble really, I'm just heading back anyway, a bunch of guys are going to the club, but that's not really my scene anymore. You know divorced." He smiled at her as he let go finally, and held up his left hand showing the lack of wedding ring.

She licked her lips and asked sympathetically. "Did it finalize?" she asked as he headed down the hall, assumingly to his locker room.

He glanced back over his shoulder at her, she sounded so concerned. "Yeah. Tried to keep it away from the media though you know? It's been finalized for about seven months." He replied, sadness evident in his voice he was sure.

She shook her head at the sadness emanating from him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He got to the next generation locker room and stopped. "Don't be. She cheated on me, told me she loved him more than me, and that all she loved about me was my money. I'm better off without her."

"Well why don't you go to the club with the guys? Teddy's divorced and remarried, and Dolph is married, aren't they going? Go out, have fun." She told him reassuringly.

He smiled at her concern and her attempt to help get him back in the saddle. "Yeah, they are, but I don't think I'm ready yet." He knocked on the door. "Girl coming in, cover up!" he yelled through the door. He shrugged down at her. "We're a bunch of second and third generation superstars who aren't shy at all about our bodies. Thought I'd save you the sight of ten naked men, at least on your first day." He joked before opening the door. Four towels hit him as he opened the door. Angry wrestlers who enjoyed walking around in the nude obviously. "Hey, hey! New diva! If it was one of the others it would have been okay!" he called into an empty room.

"Yeah well why did you have to bring her in here!" a voice called from the showers. She recognized it as Carly Colon's.

"Blake!" a voice yelled, and Cody Rhodes came running out of the shower and grabbed her in a hug.

"Wow, Cody!" she squealed as he picked her up and spun her around. "I was wondering where you were all night. Why didn't you come hang and watch the show with all of us?" she asked punching him in the arm as he put her down.

"Cause the stupid backstage crews have been keeping me busy. With this entire Legacy break down stuff, I got to get storylines covered; apparently I'm going to be back in the singles division very soon." He said looking over at Randy.

"Hey, not my fault." He said holding his hands up defensively. "Go talk to Hunter; it was his idea to break Legacy up. You going to be okay here with Cody?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine with Cody." She told Randy happily.

"Shoo shoo." Cody told Randy shooing him away.

Randy smiled as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the showers. At least she had friends, mostly the guys that had come up with her in FCW, he was sure. She was shy he had already realized that, but when it came to certain people she just seemed a little more bubbly, more outgoing.

David, Carly, and Primo all headed out of the shower dressed, giving him the evil eye as they did. He shook his head smirking as he undid the drawstrings to his tights.

"So, you jumped into this whole Randy situation pretty quick. Of all the people I thought I'd see you hanging out with on your first day backstage, Randy Orton was at the bottom of the list." Cody told Billie as Randy showered and he got dressed.

"Blame your good friend Theodore DiBiase Jr., apparently he had this whole thing planned. I think he wanted me to run into Randy unexpectedly with him and some others I'm comfortable with and maybe that way I wouldn't freak out or something. That sneaky friend of ours." She said sitting on the bench while Cody got ready to go out with the guys to the club.

Cody laughed slightly. "Yeah that sounds like your bestie. You know him, his heart is in the right place but sometimes he don't think things completely through." He paused to look at her. "I got to ask though, how's it going? You two are obviously sticking pretty close together so I mean did you get past it, him, or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Far from it. He just seems endearing. He wants me to be comfortable, and yet he knows what he is to me. It just doesn't seem to bother him that I am his super fan." She looked down at her feet, a smile tugging her lips.

Cody looked at her questioningly for a minute before it occurred to him why. "He was flirting with you wasn't he?" he asked smiling.

She blushed. "He's a flirt. That's just Randy."

Cody laughed slightly and shook his head. "Not since the divorce, he's been kind of reluctant to go out. He won't go clubbing, he don't flirt, hell if he gets too overly horny he just gets a ring rat, as opposed to before when he would go out and pick up an actual date. If he's flirting with you, then he must see something in you." She let out a breath and slumped down on the bench. "What? Doesn't it make you happy to know that your all time greatest crush ever is flirting with you and might seriously like you?" he asked bewildered.

"Cody I don't think I can handle that. Its flattering, but I freak out when the man looks at me, or better yet when he's in the room with me…" she began.

"Who are we talking about?" Randy asked coming up behind her.

She about jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice and turned quickly to look at him. Her eyes widened before she turned back around, her cheeks beat red. If she would have known she was going to turn around to him in nothing but his boxers and jeans, she wouldn't have turned around at all.

"We're talking about how much I blush every time you're in the room. You know how much I love you." Cody replied sarcastically taking the embarrassing moment out of Billie's hands.

Randy stuck his bottom lip out. "Aw, you know I love you too Coddles." Randy replied sitting down on the bench beside Blake. She was still looking at her feet, and he had no idea why, but he got the feeling she was blushing. He oddly prided himself on that.

She looked up at Cody and mouthed thank you as Randy began pulling on his boots. The man must know how much he drove her crazy, because he was exploiting it to its up most.

"You ready to go?" he asked her as he finished tying his boots up.

"Yeah." She answered quickly. Probably a little too quickly, she wasn't every good at this whole inconspicuous crush thing. She couldn't hide her blush, she couldn't hide how attracted to him she was, and she damn sure couldn't hide that she was trying not to sound like a total idiot.

"I texted Teddy and told him I was taking you back to the hotel so him and your security could just head out." Randy told her getting to his feet and pulling a shirt on followed by a hoodie.

"You're not going with us tonight?" Cody asked half heartedly. He knew the answer was no, but he had to at least try.

"Nah I'm taking her to the hotel, and then I'll probably just crash. Who knows, we'll see." Randy replied.

"Bye Coddles." Blake said standing and hugging Cody before heading towards the door that Randy was now holding open.

He waved at Cody before placing his hand on Blake's waist and escorting her out, closing the door behind him. "Cody didn't talk too much shit about me did he?"

She smiled. "Cody, much like Teddy, doesn't have a single bad thing to say about you." She replied although she wasn't really thinking about Cody or Teddy. She was more focused on his hand on her waist.

"Surprising, normally I'm the guy everyone uses as the bad example. Don't go near Randy, he's an asshole, did I mention apparently I'm also rude to women." He nodded when she gave him a questioning look. "Yeah. Not my words, it's more like the word of the women. Funny to me it's the ones I haven't slept with that talk shit about me. Most of the time it's the ones that wanted me to sleep with them and I refused." He finished as they got to the exit. "Got to try to keep you out of the lime light, after all, you get seen with me on your very first night backstage and you'll get a bad rep." he said zipping up his hoodie.

"What do you mean?" she asked breathless. He was gorgeous with or without it, but hoodies had always been one of her weaknesses. Randy in a hoodie left her breathless and craving him.

"Well it would look pretty bad for you if they all saw me escorting the fresh new diva out, her getting into the car with me, and us going to the hotel. They would think you slept with the top star to get your spot on the roster. And whether you had slept with me or not, I wouldn't let the fans know that. But since you didn't, I think it is safe to say that neither of us need, nor want, that publicity. You might want to put something on yourself, you got a sweatshirt or something?" he asked her.

She shook her head in answer. "I didn't think about hiding from fans when I came in."

He thought about it for a minute. "Here." He said digging in his bag for a minute before handing her a baseball cap. "It'll at least mask you a little. "He shrugged.

She took the cap slowly and pulled it on. Now she was wearing his belongings? God, next thing she knew she would be wearing his clothes. She looked back up at him. "How does it look?" she asked trying to be cute.

He smiled. "Great. Are you ready to feel the fan atmosphere from the other side of the tape?"

"I felt it earlier, remember, I came in with Swagger and Bourne." She replied smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm very controversial, remember. Swagger is definite heel, and Evan well that's a face if ever I saw one. Me…I'm the heel that everyone hates to admit they love to cheer for. Just be prepared." He said opening the door.

She could hear the screaming fans already. "Why do they hate admitting it? I never did." She smiled up at him before stepping out the door.

He smirked at that before popping his hood up on his head and following her out into the midst of the fan girls and boys that crowded around the parking lot where he had parked.

She remembered being one of those girls screaming for Randy, but f is she remembered being quite that loud, or being one of quite that many. She was used to being that one girl cheering for Randy, now there were hundreds of them. Of course they knew it was Randy, not that he could acknowledge them.

"It's the black Escalade over there." He leaned down and told her, pointing to the vehicle.

She got there as quick as possible while he loaded his stuff into the back. She climbed in and relaxed a moment before he joined her. Staying this close to him was causing her to be on end, and the fans didn't help any. Them yelling for him also now included who is the girl? And is that your new girlfriend? Neither of which she could much handle in general, but this early she definitely didn't need.

He rolled his eyes as he shut the back of the SUV and waved slightly at the crowd. They were already getting their first real glimpse of the new diva, and of course on instinct they thought the two of them were a couple. The one thing he had been worried about.

He climbed into the driver's seat beside her. "You ready?" he asked dropping his hood off and smiling at her. "I'm sorry about that, sometimes I can actually get away with them not knowing who I am."

She smiled. "I'd have known who you were too. One, other than Sheamus, you are the only one that tall and muscular. Two, I know that hoodie…which is kinda creepy." She replied.

He laughed slightly. "That is not creepy, I wear this a lot." He replied.

"Yeah I have pictures of you in it…I have pictures with you in it." She added, and then looked out the window a blush reddening her cheeks. "That made me dorky." She said trying to cover her face.

"Seriously, you were never a bad fan. The bad fans are the ones who don't understand that you don't want to sign a million things, and they don't seem to care that you have other fans. They think that you should pay them all of the attention, and when you don't they hang around and try to steal more of it. You never interrupted, were really sweet, and even took me in a bad mood in stride. If all my fans were like you then I don't think I would have quite the temper I'm notorious for with fans." He told her nodding.

She smiled up at him her blush finally lessening. "I'm sure."


	3. A Long Night

They rode in silence the whole way to the hotel with only the soft lull of the engine, and the hum of Octane, the XM radio station Randy had on but turned down low. It wasn't like the hotel was really close but the car ride still seemed to go by too quick. That was probably because she was genuinely enjoying his company, and although she couldn't be sure, she thought he seemed to be enjoying himself too.

When they arrived at their hotel she entered first, him holding the door for her, and went to the desk to pick up her room key. "Room 209. Korklan and Smith." She told the receptionist.

The lady nodded and typed in the information. "Well ma'am it seems that that room has since been changed, the new one is 504. Do you have the credit card used to pay for it?" Billie looked awestruck back at her. "How about the id of the card holder?" the lady asked.

"No ma'am all of that is Matt's." she replied downhearted.

"I'm sorry then ma'am I cant let you have the room key." The receptionist told her sadly.

She nodded and turned to Randy who was waiting patently by the elevators on her. "So we have a problem. I'm not allowed in my room because I'm not Matt and I don't have Matt's credit card, since he paid for it. I'm so sorry, I'll just chill down here until they get back." She said pointing to the couches.

"Hell no you won't. Come on up to mine and Ted's room, there is no way I'm letting you sit down here by yourself. You can hang out with me until they get in; I mean we got two beds you could even stay the night if you want. You can sleep with Teddy or me, whatever, I'll find you something to wear, and I mean it's no big deal. They'll probably be back pretty late so…or if you want I'll wait up with you until they get in and you can go to your room with Matt It's up to you." He was rambling. Randy Orton didn't ramble. Then why the hell was he rambling? Even his thoughts were rambling.

She licked her lips and smiled sweetly up at him. "Thank you. I guess I could just say with ya'll tonight; sharing a bed with Teddy isn't as bad as it sounds I'm sure." She nodded.

He smirked. "Okay." He nodded and pressed the up button on the elevator. They were on the second floor, one of the smoking floors, he needed that every once in a while. She didn't seem to want to come into the room when he opened the door; she just kinda stood in the hall starring inside the room. "It won't bite you know?" He told her smirking.

She bit her lower lip and scowled at him before walking inside. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, it was just a room. She didn't know why she thought it would look like the palace of wisdom or the playboy mansion or something like that; all it was was a hotel room.

"So this is the place. The bed closest to the window is Ted's." he dropped his bag by his bed and strode to his suit case. He dug around for a minute before he found a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts. "Here, for later." He said handing her the clothes.

She smiled slightly and accepted the offered clothes. "Actually do you mind if I get a shower?" she asked him sweetly.

He shook his head. "Not at all. Go ahead, I'll be here when you get out." He told her honestly in return.

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed she blushed and silently girly screamed, hopping up and down. She took a deep breath, okay, now that that was out of her system. She glanced down at herself; she hated her legs, why did Randy have to give her boxers to sleep in? She pulled her t-shirt over her head and grimaced as she pulled her jeans off, she didn't even think to wear matching panties and bra. Just one more thing that hadn't crossed her mind when she woke up, along with meeting Randy Orton, and especially sleeping in the same room as Randy Orton. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

He let out a bottled up breath. Why on earth did he have to have good morals, a just heart, and a tiny crush on this girl? He had better be well prepared and well hidden when she came out of the shower, because the sight of her wet and in his clothes was probably going to turn him on like never before. He changed quickly, putting on his lounge pants and a black wife beater, before reclining on the bed comfortably and turning on the TV.

She didn't take long showers, never had, but she tried to draw out this one as long as she could. Honestly she was both happy and scared to death to spend more time with Randy. He was that guy who could drive her out of her mind just by saying a certain thing in a certain tone. She opened the door and stepped out into the room. Her mouth dropped open at one of the most startlingly attractive sights she had ever seen. There was a list about a mile long of things Randy was never allowed to do or wear, and right now he was reclining on the bed, wearing two of them. A black wife beater and lounge pants, an outfit that without a doubt turned her on like no ones business. He was awake, but his eyes we half closed and he was reclined on the bed, one arm tucked behind his head, flexing his muscles and giving her a beautiful view of his tattoos.

He glanced over at her and bit his lower lip, hard. She did look great. Fuck. This was officially one of the dumbest ideas he had ever had. He was going to have to keep his mind blank; otherwise it would drift to her in his clothes, and what she would look like without them. He furrowed his eyebrows momentarily. It was a whole new thing to him to be having true sexual thoughts; he hadn't really had true thoughts about women since his divorce had been finalized. He, of course, had had sex since he had gotten divorced but it was pretty much just a scratching of an itch. He hadn't been attracted to them, and hadn't given a damn what they wanted from him. He had fucked them then left them, that's how it worked.

"You in the mood for TV?" he asked glancing up at her again.

She was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom. How he could do that she had no idea. Just speaking gave her chills. "Not really. There's never much on anyway." She said getting her coherent thought back and heading to Teddy's bed.

He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "So then, what do you want to do?" he asked turning on his side to smirk at her.

She lay down, crawling under the cover and turning on her side to look at him. "I don't know, sleep." She replied.

He smiled. "Are you tired?" he asked her.

She laughed. "No not really, I'm just not much for TV. I watch wrestling and only wrestling pretty much." She averted her eyes. "I didn't realize how dorky that sounded until I said it out loud."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "You forget though, I'm the son of a wrestler, and it never gets old watching it. Annoying maybe, but boring, never. So if you're a dork, welcome me to the club. As a matter of fact I think I have dibs on being there first, I know I'm older than you." He informed her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok so yeah you've been around the business much longer, so I guess you have been watching it a lot longer. But you are not that much older than me." She replied.

"Ok, so how old are you?" he asked her, breaking the ice.

She smiled at him innocently. "23."

"I'll be thirty soon. I'm old." He laughed slightly.

She scoffed. "You are most certainly not old."

He smirked. "Thanks sweetheart, but I feel old most days. I mean I'm a divorced father, who is a former seven time world champion. My body aches, my shoulders are f…screwed," he caught himself before he said fuck; he had remembered what Teddy had told him. "And my neck and back are pretty much just as bad."

"So you're overworked, that's obvious. You work what…three hundred days out of the year? How could you not be sore?"

He tilted his head. "I don't know. Back in my younger days," he smiled at her scowl. "Back when I first started in the business I could go and go and not feel hurt at all. Now I feel wore out."

"Well you're a huge star, a great wrestler, and a great father Randy, you can't always be superman. Sometimes you need a break." She told him supportively.

"Being a father isn't a job though. I could happily spend everyday with Alanna." He said in reply to her. "And I know I'm not superman, superman was a hero, I'm the bad guy." He said narrowing his eyes in emphasis.

She shook her head no. "Randy you were just talking about Alanna; I don't think I can even look at you like the bad guy."

"Well most girls get annoyed by me talking about Alanna all the time." Randy replied.

She shook her head. "You will never hear me complain about that. You take care of your daughter like a real man should, that's sexy to me."

"So you think I'm sexy?" he asked smirking. It was a major plus that she didn't want him to abandon his daughter. He loved knowing that she looked at that as a good thing.

She blushed slightly before reaching for the lamp. "Go to sleep Randy." She said as she turned off the light.

That made him smile. She was blushing, and he had made her do so. "Good night Blake." He said rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes.

"Good night Randy." She whispered back as she tried to fall asleep.

He nodded into his pillow in approval before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

She knew when Teddy fell into bed, it was a little past one, that was a lot earlier than she was expecting. Unfortunately he was completely drunk. At about three she got a rude awakening. Teddy accidentally rolled her out of the bed. She hit her head on the bedside table, and fell on her ass, neither of which felt too good. "Shit." She said kicking Randy's bed, holding her head.

"Blake?" Randy asked groggily looking over the side of the bed at where she sounded like she was. He reached up and turned on the light squinting to look down at her. She was holding her head on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She nodded still holding her head. "Yeah, Teddy accidentally kicked me out of the bed. I hit my head on the freaking nightstand…" she pouted up to him. "This just really hasn't been my day."

Randy smiled slightly. "It's a new day." He rolled to the side, leaving the space by the nightstand empty. He patted the bed beside him. "Come on get up here. You got to get some more sleep." He said reaching a hand out to help her up.

She took it without hesitation. Sleep was clouding her mind and it didn't even register that she was crawling into bed with Randy Orton. She slid under the blankets beside him then turned and turned the light off. She rolled over on her side facing him and pulled the blankets over her getting comfortable. "Thanks Randy. Good night." She mumbled before she was asleep again.

His eyes adjusted relatively quickly. She was incredibly attractive, so innocent. He liked her, really liked her, something that was totally alien for him. She didn't look at him like a monster; he had established that back at the arena in the locker room. She looked at him like a normal person, who she happened to have a crush on. She didn't seem to be holding him to any higher standards than she did any other person she met on the street. With her he felt like he could be…normal, or as close to normal as possible with his character and his job.

She awoke suddenly the next morning namely to Teddy cussing and trying to get to the bathroom. She laughed slightly. "Teddy, turn on a light." she called.

He clinched his eyes and waved her off. "I don't know where my aspirin or sunglasses are, which means I am not, under any circumstances, turning on the light. And neither are you." He said catching her as she moved to turn on the light, a smirk on her face. "You just stay in the bed while I get a hot shower. Tell Randy our checkout time is two." He said heading into the bathroom, and closing the door as silently as possible so not to hurt his head.

She closed her eyes and was contemplating going back to sleep when she felt something against her stomach. She looked up at Randy for the first time. One arm was tucked under his head and the other was on top of the blankets. She moved her feet mostly in wonder now, he had long legs but not even he didn't have quite that long of legs. She moved her feet over to his legs; she felt a pair of feet, together, at the bottom of the bed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her drowsily. Why was she touching his legs and feet? That's when it occurred to him. He hadn't thought to sleep on his stomach, or even facing the other way. No, he was facing her, and he was completely sure that his morning wood was touching her. He moved his arm under the blankets and pushed his hard on down, away from touching her. "I'm sorry." He blushed slightly.

She smiled brightly. "Did Randy Orton just blush?" she asked, which caused him to close his eyes and blush deeper. She reached out to touch his arm, the one holding onto himself. "It's okay. These things happen."

He nodded a small smile on his face. "I didn't really think about it when I went to sleep. I really am sorry…I can go…" he said moving to get out of bed.

"Teddy is in the shower." She said catching him before he got up. "Now I'm sorry. He has a pretty bad hangover and he thought a hot shower would help." She told him a grimace on her face. She hated to see him in pain, and that was exactly what he looked like he was in.

He nodded and sat back down on the bed, still holding his erection down. "It should go away in a while. It's just a morning thing you know. I mean us guys get them all the time. It's not because you were in bed with me. Not that you aren't attractive or that I didn't enjoy you being in bed with me. I mean I did enjoy it. I mean you're more than welcome to sleep with many any time. That didn't sound right. What I mean is… you can share my bed. Not that I wouldn't want to sleep with you or anything…I'm going to shut up now." He blushed and looked away hitting himself in the head and mouthing stupid. He was rambling again. That was twice in a twenty-four hour period. He hadn't even been this bad in high school when he was dorky, young, inexperienced, and only half as good looking as he was now. Then why the hell in her presence did all of his confidence go out the window when she caught him a little off guard?

She giggled at his embarrassment. "It's cute when you ramble. Do you do that a lot?" she asked shyly.

He shook his head still not looking at her. "Nope, I was unaware I rambled at all until yesterday."

She reached over and touched his arm. "It's okay you know. Shows your innocence."

He smirked at her. "Baby I'm far from innocent." He replied glancing over at her.

The air left her lungs as those words really hit her. Calling her baby and saying he isn't innocent was not good for her overactive imagination let alone saying them both in the same sentence. She licked her lips and looked away her mouth ajar. "You know what I mean Randy." She said breathlessly.

He smirked even more. "And don't forget it. I stopped being innocent a long time ago, but don't worry, I'll be gentle." He finished in a whisper to her. About that time Teddy came out of the bathroom. He had a bright look on his face, but he always had one of those, even when he was hung-over. He stood quickly, still holding himself through his pants. Once he had his back to her he released his grip and headed to the bathroom. No way could he get there without Teddy intercepting him though. Her best friend immediately gave him a stern look. "It's just morning wood I promise." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

Teddy gave him a glare. "It better be." He said before walking away and going to grab his sunglasses out of his bag.

**R&R Please!**


	4. And your storyline is

Randy closed the door behind him once he was in the bathroom and let out a bottled up breath. Okay so it was mostly morning wood, honestly though, some of it was probably her. Of course Teddy couldn't know that, hell he was more than likely going to get a lecture about why she was in bed with him, and no questions asked Teddy would want to know every detail of everything said the night before, while he wasn't there. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. She was cute…hell no she wasn't, she was gorgeous. She had some odd effect on him, one that he especially didn't understand. One that he could never tell Teddy about, and with that, more specifically, he could never tell her about. He walked to the shower and turned on only the cold. That was a start. Now all he had to do was figure out how he was going to keep himself under control.

He shouldn't have said that to her. He was going to have to try to explain that to her. He admitted he meant it the way it sounded, but she couldn't know that. He had to keep his crush on her under control. Namely make sure no one, her and Teddy especially, found out he had a crush on her. This could be a good thing though. This meant he was back in the saddle; he was ready to date again, or at least ready to fuck a girl with a personality, with a name. He hit the counter and finished undressing. He thought about it again. What was it with this girl?

She was still gaping when he went into the bathroom. That just sounded like a promise. It sounded like he was telling her right then that he would be the reason she would no longer be innocent. Why did that somehow make her happy? On a level, she guessed, it would be because she wanted him to be that to her.

"He didn't bother you too much last night did he?" Teddy asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

She took a breath and hoped that the reddening in her cheeks had gone down some. "Not at all. He was very gentlemanly." She replied trying to think of the right word.

He smirked. "Yeah that sounds about like him. Were you okay? And I am so sorry I kicked you out of the bed. I don't remember it at all." He said running a hand over his head. He very seldom got drunk mainly for that reason. He hated losing control, and hated even more not remembering what had happened.

She laughed. "I was fine. I kicked Randy's bed and he woke up and let me get in with him."

"So I guess you had a brief encounter with his…" he waved his hands around signaling Randy's erection.

"Yeah." She nodded and blushed. "Which I about died from. Did you know he could blush?" she asked pointing to the bathroom.

He laughed. "No, I didn't even think it was possible to embarrass Randy. I need to see that." He looked up at her and her blush. "He did it didn't he?" he scowled. "That's what I was afraid of. He's drawing you in even more. Be careful." He told her in a worried tone.

"Teddy, he's not over his divorce yet. He told me that. He's just…nice to talk to. It's nice to see that he's a normal person. He's a regular guy and I like that." She told him happily.

He shook his head; the girl was crazy if she thought Randy was normal. "I'm going to go get something to drink and swing by and get your suitcase from Matt's room. You want anything else while I'm out?"

"Yeah, Dr. Pepper." She said stretching as he stood.

He nodded and left the room shaking his head. He didn't understand it. Randy was the exact opposite of her. But opposites did attract. He liked Randy, really he did. He had known him forever and a day but this…this was the one thing he had never prepared himself for, his two best friends to like each other. Not that that was news or anything, he was married to one of her friends. Randy was a great guy, who would treat a woman like a queen, but there was just something oddly uncomfortable about his innocent best girl friend ending up with his rough around the edges best guy friend.

Randy opened the door to the bathroom and peeked out. Teddy wasn't there; it was just Blake sitting in his bed. "So, when I came in here, I had a lot on my mind…and clean clothes weren't one of them. I'm in a towel, but…you may want to close your eyes." He told her through the crack.

She laughed slightly and reached a hand up to cover her eyes. She peeked though. He was just way too sexy for her not to look. He was glistening, water dripping off of him from head to toe. He did have the prettiest skin tone of any man she had ever seen. His tattoos, no question just made him even more handsome than he was naturally, and he was naturally beautiful. He bent over his suitcase, giving her a great view of his butt through the towel, but when he turned to leave, she got no view what-so-ever of the front half of him.

Leave it to him to forget everything when a girl he was attracted to came into play. He got his clothes as quick as possible and headed back into the bathroom. He left the door cracked though as he changed clothes. He needed to go ahead and explain some things to her while Ted was gone, and he didn't know for sure how long he would be out. "Listen about earlier, when I said I'd be gentle. Don't take that the wrong way. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. What I mean is that around me, when it comes to the business, being with me isn't very gentle. As a friend as whatever you are to me, just by being near me, it's going to make things more difficult." He told her as he changed clothes.

She smiled. "Are you trying to protect me Randy?" she asked in return.

He opened the door and walked out into the room once he was dressed in his jeans and an affliction shirt. "Yeah. This business is tough; it takes a toll on everyone, both emotionally and physically. Are you prepared for that?"

She nodded. "I'm tough, I can handle it." She replied. His concern meant the world to her; it meant he really did care.

"Well I got your back." He added a second before Teddy rejoined them in the room.

Blake smiled and laughed with the guys at Waffle House at four o'clock in the morning. It had been three weeks since she had joined the raw roster, even though she wasn't officially a member yet. She was still just traveling with them, getting a feel for it, and getting to know everyone. She of course had fallen in with Legacy, mainly because after her first night, she and Randy were pretty much inseparable, on top of her and Teddy already being inseparable.

"I heard about your storyline today." Teddy sang to her a smile on his face.

"Oh really, what did you hear Mr. DiBiase?" she asked sarcastically. They all had been making up stories about her line since she had begun traveling with them. Usually it included something completely stupid.

"This time I'm being serious." Teddy replied. "You'll be announcing backstage for a while, and then you will be getting rescued by a heel. Ironic right?" he said smiling.

She gave him a droll stare. "Great, Big Show, Jericho…who?" she asked.

Cody and Teddy shared a look that said she is going to hate this, but it was Randy's reply that shocked her the most. "Me." He stated calmly.

She squealed and hugged him; after all they were sharing a booth. "Why didn't you tell me that they were talking about me being your valet?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Because I didn't want to get your hopes up." He replied.

"But it is official right?" she asked smiling brightly.

He smirked and nodded. She hugged him again. It had gotten easier to be around her; in fact he was more at ease with her than with anyone else. She still drove him crazy, mainly because he lusted after this girl like he had no other. But she listened, she cared, and that was what he loved about being around her. She didn't act like she wanted something from him. In fact most of the time when they hung out, she didn't even want him to pay for her food.

"It is indeed. You now join the ranks of great valets everywhere." Randy replied.

She couldn't stop smiling. Three weeks ago when they joked about her storyline being with Randy she hated the thought, she was afraid she would freak out. Now she was looking forward to it. She was comfortable with Legacy, and they were comfortable with her. Teddy's wife was her friend, Beth was her friend, and she and Randy were pretty close so…it just worked for all of them, for their jobs and their personal lives.

They left the waffle house and headed straight to the next city, switching out driving until they got there. Everyone except Blake drove; she got to sleep the whole way. While Teddy was driving Randy decided he would bring up the situation and get his honest opinion of it. "Are you okay with this storyline?" he asked from the backseat, Blake asleep on his shoulder, using his jacket as a blanket.

Teddy glanced up in the rearview mirror at the two of them. It was a risk for all of them for Randy and Blake to get involved, but it was obvious that they really liked each other, and they were good for each other. She had never had this much confidence, and he was not only staying out of trouble, but he seemed happier now than he ever had before. He smiled. "You break her heart I break your neck, so long as you remember that, you have my approval."

"Not going to be a problem." He replied laying his cheek on Blake's head and going to sleep.


	5. An Indecent Proposal

"Why me?" she demanded as they sat at the arena. "What have I done to deserve this, better yet why does it matter? I'm nobody. An FCW diva that has been going around with ya'll. Why do they care that I've been riding in with Randy all the time!" she was disgruntled, hysterical, and yelling in an extremely over the top Texan accent.

Randy was smirking and reclining on the couch in the next generation locker room listening to her rant. So a bunch of pictures of her and him had surfaced on the internet. And now reports were saying they were dating and several were now reporting exactly what Randy had been trying to save her from, she slept her way into a main roster position. And when she debuted as an announcer they would really believe it.

"Honey, rumors are going to fly, that's all part of it." Teddy replied supportively. "If I knew of a way to get you out of it I'd more than happily tell you. The only people they don't bug are married, unless they are looking for you to be cheating." He told her.

It occurred to him then. He hated to be in the lime light almost as much as she did. Ever since his divorce he had been on the radar as a blimp, now he was a full on beacon, when married, he wasn't even a blimp. "I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it." He piped up.

She looked at him questioningly. "Well?" she said enthusiastically. At this point in time she would do just about anything to get away from their rumors.

"Marriage." He stated flatly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Teddy asked quickly. "You think she should get married? True that will get them to stop following her and you, for that matter, around because she will be off of the scope, but still she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Who do you think she should marry?" Randy shrugged at him. "No! Hell no! Are you serious? You need to have a cat scan or something, 'cause your brain is fried. Not happening." He finished reclining.

"You know it's the only way. I'm going to do it." Randy stated nodding at Teddy.

"No." he replied flatly arms crossed.

"If she says yes, I want your permission. I'm going to ask." He replied. This was probably the dumbest idea he had ever had but he was going to do it.

Teddy gave him a pissed off look before nodding. "Fine, ask. But if she says no, don't bring it up again outside this room. It stays between us." He told him

This whole time she had just been standing there gaping at them. "Ask me what?" she finally mustered up to ask.

He took a deep breath and did it. "Marry me?" he asked her.

Her mouth fell open, and it took everything in her not to let her legs buckle. She sat down on the couch quickly before she fell. "Are you serious? Randy I've known you a month! You want to get married?" she asked still awestruck.

Actually that had went better than he thought it would. Most girls would have gotten pissed, slapped him, and accused him of only trying to get into their pants. Clearly she trusted him enough to know that he wasn't doing that. "I know that. I'm just saying. You want the rumors off of your back; I'm offering you a way out. You marry me none of them will look any further than are you or I cheating? Trust me." He finished with a grimace.

She shook her head. Why was she even thinking about doing this? It was a marriage that was literally going to mean nothing. It was practically an arranged marriage. But it was Randy, and she did really like him, and she did trust him. She put her head in her hands and let out a breath. "Is it the only way?"

"Honestly. Yes." Teddy answered solemnly. That meant she was thinking about it.

She looked up at Ted sadly. "So…then…can I talk to Randy alone for a minute?" she asked him.

Teddy nodded and gave Randy a stern look before he stepped out of the locker room.

"If I agree, what are you expecting this to be like? I can't be like a regular wife, I barely know you." She said looking at him sadly.

He almost gapped at her in return. She was thinking about it? Now he was questioning himself. He hadn't really thought she would say yes, now he had to think about what to tell her. He had to make her comfortable with him, with the marriage concept. There was no turning back now. "I'm not expecting it to be any different than it is now. The only thing that will change is me and you will share a room instead of Ted and me. A little more PDA in front of the fans and press, and that's it." She nodded slowly at him. "I'm not expecting you to sleep with me just because we will now have a public eye marriage, although, we will probably need to move in together. Remember I'm in no rush to get into a real marriage either."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled. "Yes." She said looking away. This could be the dumbest thing she ever did in her life, but in her time of need, it seemed like a fair way out of the public eye.

"Seriously?" he asked his eyes wide. Why did that make him giddy? Why was his heart pounding while waiting on her answer? Why did a part of him want her to say yes? "Ok then. We'll go get you a ring sometime this week. We'll have to plan the wedding, get a house or apartment, get everything moved in, set up accounts, it's going to be a lot of work. Someone will have to tip off the websites as well."

There was a knock on the door; it was a stage hand coming to get Randy for his match.

As he got to his feet he looked back at her. She was still sitting on the couch starring off into space looking terrified. "Hey." He said kneeling in front of her causing her to look at him. "I told you, I got your back. Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He said bumping her chin sweetly with his finger which got him a soft smile from her.

She laughed at herself as he headed out. What the hell were her parents going to say when she told them that not only was she getting married, she was getting married to a man she barely knew, and she was only doing it to have a normal life.

The door opened and Teddy looked at her with a scowl. "You agreed didn't you?"

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" she replied.

He shook his head. "No. I think you have a lot to learn. About you, about him, and about the business. But, I think he'll help. You really do have my blessing." He replied calmly.

"I'm scared." She replied looking at him solemnly.

He smiled. "That's natural when you decide to get married. Don't worry though, you have nothing to worry about, he'll take care of you. Not even a question." He said reassuringly.


	6. First Kiss was Sweet

The ride to the hotel was weird. They went ahead and changed rooms. Randy and she were now sharing a room and Teddy was staying with Matt. She and Randy didn't talk the whole way. The two of them seemed a bit awkward around each other now. She showered once they got back and when she came out of the bathroom, he was in the exact same position he had been when she went in.

"Randy if were getting married we have to talk to each other." She said breathless from frustration.

He turned the TV off and looked up at her. "I know that. You just didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me. Come sit down." He said patting the bed beside him. This was without a doubt the weirdest situation the two of them could possibly be in. She sat slowly on the bed beside him and starred at him questioningly. "I'm sorry that I had to ask you to marry me before I even got up the nerve to ask you out on a real date."

That warranted a small smile and a little bit of a blush. "I'm sorry that you have to do this. I know how much you don't want to get married again." she replied sympathetically.

He nodded. "I don't have to do anything. But I want to help." He paused and looked at the bed. "I like you Blake. You're the first person who hasn't acted like I'm fragile, evil, or crazy. You treat me like I'm normal and you look at me like I can do no wrong. It's nice to feel normal around someone, it's nice to feel like every bad thing I've ever done is wiped clean." He told her sadly.

"I like you too Randy. You don't treat me like I'm a dainty little girl who could get hurt at any time and you don't treat me like a piece of meat. So I mean seriously let's give this thing a shot. We like each other, we have things in common, and I mean maybe I'm crazy but…this seems like a good idea. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. So we take it step by step, bit by bit, and we do this."

He smirked. "Okay. I won't pressure you and we both get to get out of the lime light. It's a win win." He nodded at her. He was actually looking forward to their fake marriage. Funny, he didn't even look forward to his real marriage to Sam in the final months before their divorce began. "So um…what kind of ring do you want?"

She smiled slightly. "A cheap plain one." He gave her a surprised look. "I don't wear a lot of jewelry. Plus diamonds aren't for all girls."

He nodded still surprised. "I never thought I would meet a girl who didn't like jewelry or at least diamonds. So then gold wedding band, silver wedding band? Designs?" he asked continuing to ask questions. She baffled him. His ex was a self indulgent, money spending, attention seeking, self-centered priss; Blake was the total opposite. Sam would never have blushed at any man and only one compliment would never have been enough to fuel her ego. This one acted like everything he said made her day brighter.

"Honestly? Pick what you think is pretty, I'll like it no matter what." She shrugged. It was true. If Randy bought it for her, she would love it. He could just sit there quietly for forever, and she would love it. But, she would miss listening to that deep, silky voice of his if he ever did stop talking. He could say gibberish and it would still be the prettiest thing she had ever heard.

"So then tomorrow I guess we need to start looking for a new house. Or you can move into mine, I mean it's big. Indoor pool, five bedrooms, four baths, that is if you want to I mean. That way we can just eliminate that step and move on to…wedding details." That sounded weird.

She nodded a small smile still on her face. "Still can't believe we're getting married. What do you think our parents are going to say?"

So Elaine and Bob had taken it extremely well, and her parents surprisingly well. So now they had their parent's permission. They had the place, Bob and Elaine's farm, they had a guest list, about a hundred people, and they had a dress code, semi-casual. Now for the hard part.

She was laying on Randy's bed her legs up on the wall holding the menu in her hands. "We have got to decide what we're going to eat Randy!" she groaned rolling onto her stomach and looking down at him.

He was on the floor doing sit ups to keep himself distracted. Now he remembered why he hated all the crap leading up to his first wedding. The decorations, the guests, the food, the clothes, at the end of the day he just wanted to scream. He sat up and looked at her drolly. "The food, really?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Yes really Randy. The wedding is in eight days and we still have a whole lot of shit to do." She snapped angrily. He starred awestruck up at her. "What?" she asked.

"I've just never heard you say shit before." He replied slowly. He liked it way too much, now all he needed was for her to slip and say fuck. On second thought, no he didn't. The wedding plans had been going on now for six weeks, and the wedding was indeed in eight days. He was more attracted to her now than ever, which was saying something, because in the almost three months he had known her, and the six weeks he had been engaged to her, he hadn't even kissed her yet. And as for sex, they hadn't even talked about it. Which was fine, for their onscreen relationship, but it didn't help any in the fact that he thought about it all the time.

"If you would pick a fucking meal then I wouldn't have to cuss. Just pick something dammit." She said angrily handing him the menu.

He had to bite his lip to keep from saying something that would no doubt get him in trouble. So he wasn't allowed to say fuck around her…well he had decided at that exact moment, that she wasn't allowed to say it around him. And now his mind was in the gutter again. He swallowed hard to keep from reacting with the f bomb himself and accepted the menu from her. He gave it a once over before replying. "The chicken sounds good." He said tossing it up onto his bedside table.

"That was easy enough now wasn't it?" she said still angry at him. They had spent a week arguing over what they were going to serve at the reception. It was proof that losing your temper does do some good. If she would have known cussing at him would have gotten him to make up his mind, or at least put his opinion in, she would have done it a week ago. She stood shaking her head and patted him on the head as she left the room.

He let out a deep breath before falling back on the floor. Some times he wondered why he hadn't made a true pass at her. Some times he hated himself for not having the nerve to admit to her that he really liked her. He braced his hands behind his head and began doing sit ups again; anything to work off his hard on.

She walked down to the kitchen, her head in the clouds. Randy, Randy, Randy. She understood that living with him, planning a wedding to him, and having an onscreen relationship with him meant that she had to be close to him. But as his number one fan, fiancé, and friend she wished he would actually get close to her. She opened the refrigerator and just starred inside, which was what she did all the time when she was bored and had something on her mind. She had thought when he had proposed to help her get out of the lime light that he had had ulterior motives. After six weeks of engagement and four of living together she had all but given up on that though. She was convinced at this point that her first marriage was going to be nothing more than two good friends who wore wedding rings and called each other husband and wife.

She picked up a glass dish of chicken salad and closed the door. She turned quickly and was surprised by the shadow in the doorway. She dropped the bowl causing it to shatter all over the floor, all over her feet. "Shit!" she said as she felt the glass shards hit her feet and legs.

He had come downstairs to apologize for making her angry earlier; he had never meant to scare her. He rushed to her, not even thinking about the glass that he was now stepping on barefoot. She had her eyes clinched shut when he reached her. Without even a second thought he lifted her up bridal style careful not to touch her calves and feet. He carried her to the nearest bathroom, down the hall, and sat her up on the counter. Leaving momentarily he turned on the light and grabbed a towel before coming back to her. "Not the best apology I've ever done." He said turning on the water.

She licked her lips and laughed slightly even as lifted her feet onto the counter. "Apology accepted. I know I've been a bit of a bitch lately, I'm sorry." She hissed as he pulled the towel out from under the faucet and rubbed one of her bloody feet.

He looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry." He said reaching into a drawer and pulling out some bandages.

"I'll buy you a new bowl." She nodded as he pushed one of the gauzy strips to a cut.

"I don't give a damn about the bowl. And I'm not just sorry about scarring you, even though I am incredibly sorry for that, but also 'cause I haven't exactly been helpful in all this wedding stuff." He said rubbing the bottom of her foot. It was cut, but best he could tell it didn't have any glass stuck in it. He had been avoiding eye contact with her up until that moment. He looked at her sadly. "I'm a little scared."

She smiled shakily at him, for the first time on his eye level. "You're not the only one. I've actually never been so scared in my life." She replied in a whisper.

"I don't guess I've really helped affirm any of those fears either, have I?" She looked away from him on that note. He couldn't blame her. If the roles were reversed, he wouldn't be reassured by his presence either. He finished doctoring up one leg and moved on to the next one. "You know as well as anyone that I'm not good with women, not after Sam. But I promise, no matter how much it looks like I'm not, I really am trying."

"And I believe you." She said looking up at him slowly.

He nodded and put the last bandage on her foot. Gently he moved her legs down off of the counter and let them hang off. "Still a little awkward between us though isn't it?"

She smiled. "We've never been on a date; we've never had the marriage talk, Randy we've never even kissed." She said matter-of-factly.

He licked his lips in apprehension. He wanted to prove to her how much he wanted this to work; he wanted to show her how much he wanted it to work. "We could change that." He replied in the same matter-of-fact tone.

"Change what?" she asked questioningly.

He answered by leaning in and gently brushing their lips together. He pulled away reluctantly. "I'm sorry." He breathed. That was a lie, he wasn't sorry at all. Not for kissing her. He was sorry that he was a gentleman. He was sorry that he pulled away. He was sorry that he wasn't ready to express his feelings for her yet.

She couldn't think straight. Randy's kiss had left her absolutely breathless. She knew in that moment that their "fake" marriage, would never be that to her. She couldn't speak all she could do was shake her head and mumble incoherently.

"That was wrong. All wrong." He mumbled to no one in particular.

She couldn't handle him believing that. But she couldn't answer either. Instead she did the only thing she could think of doing. She reached up, grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him again.

He almost let all of his fears go he almost relaxed and went for it all again, he almost gave in and let her untie some of the knots he had tied to protect himself from getting hurt. He almost did. Again he pulled away reluctantly his eyes clinched shut and took a step back shaking his head. "I can't. I just can't." he said before turning and leaving her sitting on the bathroom counter.

She gaped at the door, wondering what the hell had just happened. One second it looked like a complete turn around for them, like the feelings were mutual between them and then the next she felt like she was pushing him to his total limits. That's when it occurred to her, maybe she was. She knew the marriage was hard on him, if for no other reason than the thought of how bad his last one had ended. He was afraid to get hurt again.

He walked up the stairs his head bowed. He wanted to go back down there and tell her how he felt. He wanted her to know that it wasn't that he didn't like her, because he most certainly did, but that he was afraid of liking her. He couldn't admit that to her yet though. He had to wait otherwise he would just smother her like he had Samantha.


End file.
